Twinkle, Twinkle Little Stars
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: The song of children of the world could make the resemblance to the two lovers to become one eventually. ToumaxMikoto


**_Oookay.. this is my _new story:). Don't you ever think that I have stopped writing my 'Angel of Thunder'. I will continue it later! **

**The idea came suddenly to my head, and to be honest, I couldn't resist it. It was another story, a story where Touma really loved Misaka Mikoto. Cheer for them!**

**_I hope you enjoyed this story!_**

Another Story: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

"Twinkle, twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are,

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky,

Twinkle, twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are..."

Under the shadow of grey sky above, it was getting cold, Kamijou Touma thought to himself, horribly windy and unimaginably cold. It was autumn and the days were filled with bitter drafts, carrying on their lifeless carriage leaves of red-orange hue, equally dead in their own rights. The dust in the air stung at his black spheres of eyes as he walked through the street, stung with a certain irritancy that began bringing tears. His eyes closed in an effort to clear them but when they were opened again, it only resulted a vision which was half-blurry and half-blinded. He wiped annoyingly at his eyes, stopping only in regards to the other pedestrians on the sidewalk. If only the less traffic was there, Touma wasn't dubious that he would have flat out run the entire distance to the Academy City library, blind man or not.

Kamijou Touma made a call to a certain hazel haired girl earlier, and though she seemed to be oh so tardy in fulfilling his request, she eventually decided to help the poor Kamijou Touma in making his homework. The option that he chose a moment ago was not an accidental thing that would require just a portion of his brain, for he had thought some measurement and preparation in even making a single call. Nonetheless, the pressure from the homework that Tsukuyomi Komoe had given to him was the one that forced a single fragment of his brain to make a call, and fortunately, the Railgun really didn't mind to help him.

It was not like that Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto hated each other and forming a nemesis-like relationship or something, though the action that they always did each time the line of fate crossed each other could say so. No, Kamijou Touma still cared and he never hated Misaka Mikoto. It was his under-handed nature that always gave him a whisper to do everything by himself, so that he wouldn't bother the bussiness that his friend should have. Nonetheless, just like the freezing bite of wind that kept smacking his skin, it also gave him a rather large impact to his body, as it became a certain ideal to sacrifice himself in regards to every other thing that he shouldn't do, placing his neck on the line of life and death with a courage that could make a soldier shamefaced in awe.

The spiky haired guy lifted his black twins of eyes to look at the swaying trees as the howling wind picked up. Portion of his eyesight was stabbed to the building of the library which had been caught, fully giving him an enjoyment that had nothing to do with the paralyzing crunch of the drafts. Touma turned his body, prepared to continue his pace when his peripheral sight caught into something. He turned to his right and was startled to see that his wounded eyesight had caused him to stop in front of it. He paused, knowing that this sight now mesmerized him and knowing also that Misaka Mikoto must wait in the library for another ten minutes because of it.

There, displayed on a podium which was so isolated that almost demanded the eyesight of bystanders around it, fully guarded with glasses as the curtain tried to block its existence, was a music box, which was oh so simple, but yet, decorated with every other essential thing for its beauty could be emanated from there. It was a modest and glossy green thing, with a little figure of a Gekota frog on it which only showed his upper head and eyes to the passerby around it. For every beauty that attracted the spiky haired boy, another thing that the music box had invited his attention as his sense plastered only to the figure of the Gekota Music Box.

The melody music of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' could be heard, for its lack of lyric dominated every beauty of harmony from the said music box, characteristic of piano sound was heard clearly from the tiny thing. The flow of sound from the respective box was able to defeat the howling wind that picked up, as the comfort from the song gave him a certain enjoyment that he always deared of. Yet beyond that he sensed a frail being, for the music appeared to be so slow and so mellow, fully informing the fragile being of the music box itself, and also, the fragile existence of every child that must sing the song at least once, that somehow, giving additionaly majesty to the said music box. Of every beautiful aspect that the music box could have, it was gone for a fraction of second, and turned into the image of a certain hazel haired girl.

A part of him wanted to give an amused smile for the Gekota shape that was plastered, and another part of him really wanted to slap himself for equalizing his friend with a box. Actually, not the box that he thought about, but rather, the music that was produced from the music box. It was a nice song, written by the author for the cheerfulness of every child in the world. Nevertheless, the slow and mellow characteristic that the music had erased every glee that existed, creating a thought of a girl who was always cheerful at the outside, but resisting sorrow at the inside, or for every thought of Kamijou Touma's brain could simplify: Misaka Mikoto. Because despite what so many saw in the vibrant eyes and outgoing nature of Misaka Mikoto, few would ever know the fragile and delicate person behind vivid delusion.

They shared secret, so much for unspoken rule of anything, about the business that also included the life of more than ten thousand girls that gave similar traits with her. The memory of the snow of his began forming the image of the hazel haired girl who was staring to the lifeless lake alone, along the bridge of fate that realized their existence only from his steps that approached her slowly. She was not nearly as strong as she tried to be, not nearly as powerful as others wrongly perceived her to be. So flawless, so delicate, so fragile, so demanding the guardian angel beside her. He remembered the crying figure of hers as he rested on her lap, so painful, so genuine, so true, that she didn't need to speak of any other words to show her emotional feeling that was buried deep on the trench of dignity and obscurity. She was lost, she was alone, she was powerless, really intending a help that she desperately wanted, so desperately needed.

And the winds continued their torment, swirling about the streets, whispering their lifeless, distant howl. The leaves continued their solitary flight, bickering about the current until one of them became brave enough to touch the shoulder of Touma. Even then, he stood still, his mind racing, drawing out conclusions and possibilities which were erased with a mere blink. Ten minutes were over, he could be still seen, mind traveling around the time when he was still on the same side with the Railgun.

* * *

><p>"Come on, fast, dummy!"<p>

Kamijou Touma leaped from his previous space into the other one which was hooded by a rather large umbrella that Misaka Mikoto was holding at that time. The water succeeded to drench his body around his hop, as it stained his shoulder and collar part of his uniform with a darkened color. Dismissing the thought that he was walking with the strongest woman in Academy City, he paced in the same rate as the hazel haired girl whilst the rain kept proving its existence by every bit of water that was dropped into the lifeless ground. Their eyes stared at the street in front of them, joining the walking pedestrians as they slowed their pace each time a puddle was caught by their sight. With similar pattern of action that was done under the shadow of the thick cloud, they kept walking.

"Thanks for your help, Misaka," Touma finally said, destroying the silence that had become gold in the midst of the rain, eyes rolling to the beautiful face of Misaka Mikoto that created a proximity of thirty centimeters space with him, as the said hazel haired girl replied him with a questioning look though the effectiveness of Kamijou's Touma effort to invite her attention had been proven. "You really are a smart student."

"Of course I am," Misaka answered with conviction. "We are friends any.. ah!"

Her speech was left behind as suddenly, a car which was moving fast from a place that even she didn't know from where it came, sprayed the water which was forming another puddle on the street, intending to give a sense of cold to Misaka Mikoto. Entirely knowing that her winter uniform couldn't save her from the disease, she practically jumped to the spiky haired guy's side, clutching his uniform to protect the equilibrium of hers, eyes staring on the spraying water that she had evaded before. For a slight of seconds, she forgot the umbrella that finally reached the ground beneath with a low thud, as the rain began drenching them heavily.

The corner of Kamijou Touma's eyes flickered open, realizing the intimate action that a certain scientific Railgun had created. Rather than being annoyed and shrugged her off, he found it that the proximity that was present was very comfortable. His eyes met Mikoto's in the blanket of rain as they finally realized what they really wanted, so much for the intention that was buried beneath. His heart accelerated as his eyes began blurry, not being able to see anyone or anything, leaving only the sight of the gorgeous hazel eyes of Misaka Mikoto which were sparkling brightly. Of the things with women that he had experienced, he found it hard to think of any of them, as his brain passed every figure of another woman, stopping only when the image of Misaka Mikoto was there. Kamijou Touma realized blissfully to himself: this must be love at its finest.

"But I don't want to be friends anymore," Misaka said slowly, daring to risk the friendship that they had built together slowly with their tender hands, fearing the reaction from the spiky haired guy even though she really wanted to say the love that had tingled her until the end of the day. His hazel eyes kept plastering on his eternal twins, as affection being the only thing that she could feel. The staring pedestrians and the falling rain were negligible for her, as every thought of them had been wiped out by the barrier that protected the circle they were in.

Misaka Mikoto surprisingly rested her arm on Touma's chest, being fully realized of what she wanted to do with her love interest for only God knew since when. She was blushed all over with a hue that could beat the color of fresh tomato. The water wiped the aroma and aura from the spiky haired guy, but she didn't care. She just enjoyed the special moment and love that would be eternal in his head. She let her instinct and hormones to lead her, and with that, as though both of them knew the hidden intention that was buried inside, they both performed an unexpected event in the covering of rain in unison.

"Neither do I."

The low whisper that was audible in Mikoto's ears was their signal. The passion that they really wanted had been fulfilled as their lips touched each other and they knew that he was just hers as she was just his. She kissed him with a passion that she had been unwilling to show for so long, channeling all the years of sleepless nights and frustrated tears into a single moment. Mikoto melted into him and the two became closer in that span of a few seconds that could ever be achieved for the many years they had known each other.

* * *

><p>A month later, Kamijou Touma dropped by the vending machine at night, waiting patiently for Misaka Mikoto to hang out with her later. The background of the snow was the one that adorned the peripheral area around, as the flakes of ice was falling to the ground beneath, making a short pile of snow whose whiteness was oh so contrast with the blackness of the sky above. The sky itself was decorated by the countless glistening stars that were dancing around the full moon. Physically, he felt so cold for the loss of heat in the winter as he was wearing any thick clothes that he could use, though mentally, the chill was dismissed by the warmth of the image of his new beautiful girlfriend who would come eventually.<p>

That vending machine had been his meeting site with the said Railgun. Indeed, he knew that a girl like her should be treated better, but imagining the deadly stare of the roommates Misaka Mikoto as she turned into her killing mode really gave countless shivers to his body. At least Mikoto didn't mind for that, as that site became the only one that accompanied them whilst they started their lovey-dovey walk around.

The corner of his eyesight found the silhouette of swaying hazel hair from a distance, as the figure of Misaka Mikoto was coming to his sight. She approached him as she was running, giving a tight, yet affectionate hug that made Touma thought about the irony of the roommates. As she stopped the hug, Touma observed that she was wearing a winter beige jacket with beige beanie, oh so perfect with the hue of her hair and her skin. There, in the flawless hands of hers, hung a plastic bag loosely that waited for Touma's attention for it.

"What's that?"

Misaka Mikoto did a gorgeous smile that beautified every fragment of beauty from the said Railgun. With the last glance to her love interest swiftly, she took a box from the plastic bag, and it somehow traveled the mind of Kamijou Touma to what he saw a month ago. On her flawless hand, a music box was resided, as 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' was the one that was heard once she pressed the button on it. He blinked in surprise as he saw the music box, stupified as if it were an old friend long forgotten and then freshly united, with the eyes of the Gekota which was smiling to him. Touma stared at it and realized that on the hand of his girlfriend, it only gave more and more majesty and beauty to it.

"You like it, dummy?" a gentle voice interrupted his musing. "I saw it one day and it reminded me of you for the strangest reason."

He chuckled as her statement struct his head. If only you knew, Mikoto.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about irony," Touma answered. "It's beautiful."

The corner of his mouth curved upwards, forming a devil-may care smirk that Misaka Mikoto found heart stopping, staring at the sight of the fragile music box as the melody of the song was spread throughout the area. Then, Touma moved his hand until it was plastered on Mikoto's hands, being utterly happy as it really wanted a contact with the hazel haired girl. Together, they were watching the music box as the Gekota was replying them with a somehow questioning look. Their stares oh so relaxed and oh so flexible, a good resemblance with the stare of parents to their lost sons or daughter. As the snow kept forming the whiteness hue, the twinkling little stars showered them with their utmost blessing, as the music from the music box was the one which surrounded the silent vigils of the two lovers who had become one.


End file.
